U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,790 describes a method for registration of a portable terminal in a cordless telephone network that comprises a network controller, having a data base that contains the identification numbers of the known portable terminals of the network. The portable terminal communicates to a base station of the network a request for registration, which request contains the identification number of the portable terminal. The network controller favorably responds to the previous request if the identification number is found in the network controller database.
This method for registration of the terminals of a network by comparing a number with, in succession, all the numbers contained in a database is hard to implement and manage.